


About A Girl

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Caning, Chastity Device, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Hajime, Dorks in Love, F/M, Femsub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Love Bites, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pictures, Revised Version, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Submissive!Sonia, Teasing, i love these two so much hhhhhh, includes pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Hajime and Sonia fell in love with each other almost as quickly as Sonia demanded her boyfriend to hunt for the Golden Makango's head, all to earn his place in the Novoselican royal family. Despite having no expertise in tracking, he nonetheless managed to succeed in his task with flying colors, and now "Prince Hajime" marks the first time the Baltic nation has accepted both a commoner and a foreigner into the royal family.Of course, the dirty looks House Nevermind gave Hajime during their first dinner together did little to fill the Reserve Course Student with confidence. But it wasn'tallbad; with freedom in their relationship at last, the young couples' sexual escapades flies far off the handle.Very,veryfar off the handle.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Sonia Nevermind, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (mentioned), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (mentioned)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	About A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime/Sonia was a ship that I've always had a massive soft spot for, and seeing their relationship blossom in Island Mode was a treat that made the romanticist in me giddy... and also the lewd-minded, given as you can tell by this fic.
> 
> Also has art in it to wit, from my offhand commissions. Do enjoy!
> 
>  **Edit 2/27:** After some constructive criticism from some friends, I’ve edited how Sonia speaks in the fic. Thanks!

Hajime outright fears whatever karmic force blessed with him the luck that got himself into this position, for he has no conceivable idea how much he owes said karmic force when all’s said and done.

Of course, the Reserve Course Student – a student on secondary payroll alongside the Ultimates – shouldn’t have had any chance with the _Ultimate Princess,_ but here he was regardless. Hajime earned quite a fair share of dirty looks from even his own classmates (such as Kazuichi and Gundham; when they learned he’s hooked up with Sonia, they were _appalled_ they weren’t in his shoes) when he announced that he’s heading to Novoselic during the break of their first-year to hunt the Golden Makango, all because Sonia does _not_ want to miss out on the opportunity on hooking up with the young man she cares so much about.

Both were fifteen at the time, so how was it a bunch of teenagers succeeded in finding it and bringing its head to the capital of Novoselic, Riga? It was forced therein that Hajime be recognized as a royal sire to the throne, much to Sonia’s father’s chagrin. He really did have to admit, he almost found himself in marvel at Novoselic’s history; King Valdemar II the Conqueror of Denmark’s crushing victory in the Battle of Lindanise (1219) saw to it the absorption of the Estonia into the Danish realm. From an outsider, almost otherworldly perspective, one had to wonder why this colony wasn’t held onto long enough to be sold out, but perhaps Valdemar’s uncharacteristic decision to allow the fusion of cultures has created an entirely new identity that fused Baltic and Danish linguistics. The _lingua franca_ of Novoselic – Novoselican – eventually took root, and with it, the rise of one King Valter I Nevermind, initially nameless in heritage, as a cultural rebellion that saw the Danes pushed back and Novoselic absorbing Latvia and even the Teutonics into their own empire. Famously, Valter I went on to rebuke his lowborn heritage with the famous phrase “Nevermind my bloodline, for our enemies are close and allies are yet closer.” This attributed the birth of House Nevermind, and between hundreds of more wars between crusades, nationalist wars and even the Soviet Union, the Kingdom of Novoselic remained the only true absolute monarchy left in Europe, and with a distinct guard to it long heritage likewise.

Needless to say, the Novoselicans _are_ a proud people.

When Hajime finally slew the Makango and went to Riga, he was baffled by the trepidation met by King Jakob I over a “lowborn foreigner” ascending. Sonia always objected to this: she was an opponent to him in more ways than one, as she sought to undo the long tradition of order in place in favor of a democratized country. To be honest, Hajime always relied on Sonia to navigate the political landmines for him, even though he undoubtedly had to play catch up eventually; he needed to, if he wanted to be treated with any semblance of respect.

But hey, at least Sonia respects _him…_ perhaps, even, in several more ways than just one.

Sonia’s loathing to admit, but she herself enjoys an _unorthodox_ sexual aspect with her boyfriend. For all of Sonia’s sternness and direct nature, it’s _Hajime_ who wears the metaphorical pants in this relationship, and Hajime always takes pride in messing with his girlfriend, perhaps best in more public scenarios. Hajime leaned on the rail amid the royal décor, all while hearing Sonia’s speech to the military advisors in the wake of Russia’s… _interest_ in the nation, but Hajime couldn’t help but cock a small little smirk. This had to have been boring to poor Sonia. Who’s to object to a little fun?

Hajime brought out a pink remote with a knob. Grinning profusely, he turned the knob from ‘Off’ to ‘Maximum’, and delighted in a short yelp being evident from behind the door. He then, perhaps cruelly, turned the knob to ‘Very Low’, and delighted in Sonia hastily explaining to the military advisors she sat on something funny. Hajime grinned as he listened closer, hearing a microcosm of stifled whimpers and labored breathing. The more he thought about it, the more the poor girl had to wait, didn’t she?

No worries. It’ll all be over today, if Hajime wasn’t in the mood to screw a bit with his fiancé.

Hajime’s mind drifted off for another twenty minutes, thinking about how he could convince his friends to come and visit Novoselic on an all-expenses-paid trip. Mikan and Ibuki would probably go on a date somewhere in the main city, as would Fuyuhiko and Peko – Hiyoko would probably find the culture “disgusting,” and Teruteru would _absolutely_ be flirting with the barmaids. The Reserve Course Student-turned-Prince chuckled, thinking about all the dear friends he’s made in Hope’s Peak. When summer break ends, he’s ecstatic to begin his second year with them.

All good things came to an end. Sonia eventually left the meeting, a look of utter abhorrence written all over her face. She was blushing, looking ready to cry – even though the thought of tears ruining Sonia’s mascara was a delightful thought – and her thighs were quivering profusely, all while she was glazed in sweat. After spending a few seconds sputtering indignantly, she blurted out.

“H-Hajime – “ She said, whining aloud. _“What?! Were?! You?! T-Thinking?!”_

Normally Sonia would be terrifying when she’s furious, but Hajime laughed lightheartedly upon seeing Sonia’s massive pouting face. It was almost like a chihuahua trying to be a wolf. “Alright, alright, sorry. But I just can’t resist the opportunity, love.”

“I k-know, but wh-when others are _watching?!”_ Sonia cried out, tears building up in her eyes. _“I – you – I – you’re just the absolute, vehement worst!”_

Sonia whined as she pressed her thighs together and _pouted._ It was uncharacteristic for Sonia to act like this in _any_ capacity, and it was cute in its own parallel way. In a token of comfort, Hajime walked up and ruffled the princess’ hair, careful not to undo her black bow. Hajime chuckled softly.

“Relax. It’s 8:00 PM and I can relieve you of your… _implements.”_ Hajime chose his words carefully, but was bold enough regardless to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. “You’ve been a good girl for the last few months. You’ll be rewarded soon, take my word for it.”

Sonia whimpered. “P-Please do…”

“Alright, alright! Don’t give me that look. A deal’s a deal, 8:00 PM.” Hajime laughed, ruffling his girlfriend’s hair. “Want some food together?”

Sonia’s lips curled up in a smile. She was still pouting and looking ready to bawl, but she nodded. “Y-Yeah. Sushi tonight, please? We can go out of town for it.”

Hajime smile. “Sure, c’mon. I think you deserve a treat for being so good.”

Sonia giggled, and replied with a kiss. It was evening, so a little delicacy before dinnertime wouldn’t hurt anyone. But Sonia extended her hand as she walked side by side with her boyfriend, and Hajime gripped it tightly, not letting go for a second more.

“Actually, can we get four-star sushi tonight, please?”

“Sorry, conveyor belt only. My turn to pay, remember?”

“Aww…”

* * *

Hajime had to lie about buying Sonia some sushi in Riga’s city center (he assumed that it was Sonia being a huge weeb why they have conveyor belt sushi to _begin_ with; something he always thought was exclusive to Japan was probably imported as her request), but even then, the dinner was awfully tense between King Jakob and Hajime. It simmered down after the two said their prayers to God (Hajime wasn’t Christian, but he was happy to put his Shintoism aside to not embarrass Sonia; public stimulation was one thing, but he didn’t want to hurt her _that_ harshly), and the King and regent inherent talked a bit. Hajime almost came under the impression the dour monarch was warming up to him, but that was before pulling him over to the side to remind him that hurting Sonia as badly as he fears she’d be would result in _immediate_ execution – and with barely any UN presence to back him up, it proved a stark reminder how much power monarchs used to have before being defanged across the board. It was perhaps for the best the millennia-old House Nevermind eliminated all other families in favor of ruling both alone _and_ by compassion, and is the reason why the common populace holds such a benign outlook on the royal family compared to the rest of the world.

Regardless, Hajime returned to his quarters. He made sure to bring up the latest issues of _Boku no Hero Academia_ , something _technically_ outside of his age range, but still enjoys quite a bit regardless. Hajime felt himself invested in the comic for the next hour-or-so, and he almost forgot to look at the time when it became 8:00 – the promised time.

Thankfully, the stifled whimpers and squeaks heard outside of distance reminded Hajime he wasn’t alone. Smiling graciously, he put his items to the side and made sure to get everything.

“Hmm, better get ready…” Hajime fumbled with the key to the lock of a nearby chest for some time, but eventually succeeded in unlocking it fully. Inside the chest was a plethora of different gags, enough rope to loop around the building several times over, whips, canes, paddles, clamps, violet wands, aphrodisiac bottles – the whole shebang. Placing the third aphrodisiac bottle he went through over this month on the table, he smiled deviously as the soft squeaks seemed unable to conceal themselves anymore, and before long, a shaky, few knocks rung outside of Hajime’s doorstep.

Hajime returned to and sat on the bed, crossing his legs together. “You’re free to enter, you dirty slut.”

A shudder of delight echoed across the door as it creaked open. And out came Sonia.

Sonia was still in her attire, but looked damp in sweat, even moreso than she usually was – tears streaked down her eyes as she mewled pitifully, legs crossed as she remains so overcome by utter _arousal_ that she barely looks coherent. Hajime made sure to apply an addition of aphrodisiacs before letting Sonia rest a bit, to make it even more harsh on the poor girl. Sonia trembled gently, whimpering softly – any traces of the confident young queen-to-be has evaporated entirely, and the blonde princess whined loudly.

“M-Master… y-you p-promised…” Sonia sobbed, hiccupping as tears ruined her mascara. “Y-You promise t-today, didn’t y-you?”

Hajime grinned. If he was truly evil, he would’ve denied Sonia and given her another month to wait. But as hot as it’d be for both (given Sonia’s a huge masochist), it would also be something Sonia would _never_ let Hajime live down in both arousal and utter anger. Hajime didn’t want to see what her revenge would be for that, and even then, he was too nice to ignore the adorable puppy-eyes Sonia had on. It was a treat only once in a blue moon to see Sonia, the unconquerable lady who talked about Michael Myers with a gleam in her eye, almost blatantly on her knees. And it was _glorious._

Hajime, already feeling himself stiffen as a result of Sonia’s muted sobs, smirked gently. “Alright, fine. You’re free to undress at last, you filthy whore.”

Sonia’s delighted shudder said all there was to say about that, without any words. Sonia quickly began undressing herself, and with a soft _thud,_ the clothes fell onto the floor…

…and with it, revealed two steel encasing covering each of her private parts.

The chastity bra was standard design, meant to be uncomfortable yet arousing, but the belt was custom-designed by Novoselic’s blacksmiths in secret; a grate where the labia would be allowed air to come in to allow it to breathe, and the grate plus a removable hatch where the anus would be hidden meant that Sonia could very well use the belt for extended periods of time, as _long_ as Hajime wants to keep it on; she could still use the toiletries and function normally with it on, and it’s been this plethora of metal coupled with the steel encasement that prevented Sonia from masturbating, all while the torture of vibrator eggs and aphrodisiacs drove her to the brink countless and countless of accursed, edging times.

Aside from that, though was a black, leather collar with an iron loop on it – a collar meant to make it _very_ well known whom and where Sonia belonged to: Hajime and his cock. Sonia knew she wouldn’t be able to speak out of turn without drawing her Master’s ire, so she fell on her knees, teary-eyed. She looked like a total mess, and the sweaty, flooded entrance that remained sheathed under the belt bore a primal, arousing scent that only made Hajime hornier and hornier. Hajime smirked, rubbing his thighs together as his voice bellowed.

“Why are you here?”

“B-Beh-Because I…” Sonia whimpered, a look of pleading in her sobbing eyes. “B-Because I’ve b-been a good girl f-for you…”

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“Y-Yes… p-please, I… _aah…”_ Sonia broke into tears, eyes quivering as her makeup continued to be ruined amid it all. “P-Please, _please,_ l-let me… c-c-cum. Ple-Please… I’m b-begging y – “

Sonia barely had time to speak before Hajime promptly placed his shoes all over Sonia’s head, and forced her to bow down – ironic, given how much she demanded respect in a similar way. Hajime, remaining in character, looked to the side completely unfazed, glancing over to his nails.

“Hmm… gee, that _does_ sound like a lot of work to give to a cheap cum-dump like yourself.” Hajime said, giving no signs of emotional tells. “Why should I even reward trash like you?~”

Sonia _choked_ on an aroused sob, being forced to kneel lower thanks to Hajime’s powerful souls. “B-B-Beca-aush I’ve bh-bhenn…” Sonia bellowed, sobbing and hiccupping through slurred words. “B-Bhean a good ghiirll…”

“Mmmh.” Hajime smiled, feeling the answer was satisfactory enough. “That’s a good girl. However…”

Hajime grabbed a fistful of Sonia’s hair, and brought the sobbing girl over to his crotch-length. Both of them had safewords in place, but it wasn’t even like they necessarily _needed_ it to – both were so turned on and complete-feeling in their roles that they wouldn’t stop this for the world. Hajime undid his fly, and prodded his stiffening member out for Sonia to see.

“Go on. Suck your Master’s cock.” Hajime smirked. “Do a good enough job, and I’ll release you.”

Sonia looked on in a moment of stunned silence, even given the fact said silence was spent in mute moaning and teary-eyed whimpers. Perhaps with a similar apprehension, however, she slowly mouthed over Hajime’s exposed member, sucking at it gently and running her tongue over the tip and shaft of the phallus.

Hajime, already pleased by this, gave a happy grunt of approval. “Good girl. That’s a good girl.”

It’s perhaps before Sonia could get a chance to catch her breath, but as Hajime’s phallus expanded into its erect form, Hajime did grab her hair and shove the contents of his penis further into Sonia’s mouth, hitting the girl’s gag reflex as she sputtered and moaned on her Master’s erection. Both loved it, both _knew_ they loved it, and sought to exploit the moment for all it was worth. Hajime continued to pull in the teenaged princess further and further into the bowels of ecstasy with each _yank_ of the hair, a garbled moan emerging from it, and Sonia desperately trying to ignore the building sensation or precum in her mouth and _then –_

Hajime finally pulled out of Sonia’s mouth, with his erection erupting into small spurts of cum all over Sonia’s face. The teary-eyed princess gasped profusely for air, shaking like a leaf as she felt untold arousal from the act – possibly even more damning considering the vibrator was the only sense of stimuli she felt. There wasn’t anything necessarily _pleasurable_ to Sonia from that but the act, and both _knew_ that.

“I’ll give you a minute to recoup your breath. Baron.” Hajime spoke the ‘yellow’ safeword, wiping off the cumstain before pecking his fiancé on the cheek. “You’re doing great, Sonia.”

“T-Tha… Th…” Sonia gasped, still sobbing. “T-Thank you… Mashterrrr…”

A minute indeed passed, and the cum all over Sonia’s face became flaky in its exposure to the atmosphere. After dusting some of the resultant crust off, Hajime smirked as she brought Sonia up to even view with a smile. “Alright. Count. You ready?”

Sonia whined _loudly._ “J-Just shut up and – “

Sonia squealed as she felt herself bent over on Hajime’s lap. Sonia _whined_ loudly, feeling the aphrodisiac continue to course through her like a torturous liquid fire. Sonia’s small, petite ass was on full sight to see, and Hajime wasted no time in kneading the tender flesh. Sonia _cried_ out loud, feeling tears once again flow – all evolving into a painful, rapid series of slaps, eliciting a sob from the Ultimate Princess. She instinctively clenched, crossing her legs together upon the rapid-fire weight of Hajime’s hand, before much to Sonia’s frustration… Hajime left.

 _“H-Hajimeeeeeeeeee…!”_ Sonia cried out, whining loudly. “D-Don’t leave _mheee…!”_

Ignoring Sonia’s needy whines and sobs, Hajime nonetheless dug deep into the chest containing the plethora of items, and smiled upon seeing the items – two keys, several bundles of rope, a riding crop and a ballgag with a black leather head harness. _These will do just fine_ , he thought with a little glee. He of course didn’t forget the bottle of aphrodisiac – the red liquid almost looked sanguine in its intent and color, to corrupt all that touches it with an intoxication of arousal. Hajime already had a pretty devious idea on how to screw around with his girlfriend, but it was not long before he brought the items.

Sonia opened her mouth, but quickly quieted upon Hajime giving her a terse glare only a Master would give to his slave. Sonia wisely chose to shut up from that point onwards.

“Now, I don’t expect you to touch those funbags of yours _once_ without my say-so. Are we clear?” Hajime spoke sternly. “I expect you to be good and behave now, alright?”

Sonia’s lip quivered. “Y-Yes, Master…”

Hajime removed the first key from the pile and Sonia’s eyes widened in glee. It was not long before the he grabbed the rope and gag on the side, and inserted the key into the lock, causing the bra to eventually fall off. Sonia _whined_ loudly as she felt cold air sweep into her long-suppressed mammaries, her nipples pert and erect as they were covered in sweat; she was not large, but almost certainly not small either. Before Sonia could even get _used_ to the feeling of her breasts being freed from the contraption, Sonia’s arms were brought to the back of her body as she was finally tied down. The Ultimate Princess did not struggle.

It wasn’t long after her upper body being tied with an undercurrent of rope beneath and over her breasts that her thighs and knees each were tied down likewise, bounding the princess in a box tie. Hajime reached over to the table to bring out the ballgag, given airholes to assist in breathing for the _long,_ long night that was going to accompany them amid all this.

Sonia turned over to the clock. Then the calendar in the far back It was already 9:00 AM, _and_ Sonia was denied for a whole month? Regardless, Sonia couldn’t even formulate commentary _before_ the ballgag was slipped onto her mouth, the leather harness wrapping around her head and then to the back of her head. Drool began leaking out by the numbers as Sonia moaned and sobbed, aroused and humiliated, and dear _God_ did she enjoy it far too much already.

Hajime slipped his erection back into his pants – a fair point anyways, given he doesn’t want to brandish the goods _so_ soon after spending his first load. After zipping his fly, he ended up motioning over to the bottle of aphrodisiac. Normally he’d do it with gloves, but he wanted in; applying a generous swap of the red liquid on his hands, Hajime shuddered as he felt arousal slowly creep up on up, up to his erection becoming as hard as ever underneath the pants. It was strenuous, but almost certainly in a good way. And Hajime then slowly gripped onto her breast with the goop-coated hand.

Sonia’s eyes _widened_ as the familiar drug interacted with her body, causing her to _scream_ loudly as the painful sensation burned her already red-hot entrance _further._ Sonia developed into even more sobs than she was usually known for, all while Hajime’s free hand went back to grab the key in the corner of the pile, dangling it cruelly in front of the misty-eyed princess.

“So…” Hajime grinned. “Think you’ve been a good girl?”

Sonia furiously bobbed her head up and down in a look of pure desperation over her eyes, begging and pleading with yet-unspeakable words given the gag-harness in her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as her sea-green eye bore into Hajime’s brown-green ones, and the feeling of pure strenuous _pleasure_ bore an agony that no words can suffice describe.

It goes without saying, but this marked the point Sonia would be much less able to speak as she would be blubbering inelegantly. For that was _exactly_ what she was doing.

Alas, she was to not earn her reprieve in the immediate future. Hajime playfully pushed Sonia down onto the bed face-first, her ass hoisted up for all to see herein. A look of arousal bore behind the sobs of Sonia’s trembling form, and Hajime could _not_ get enough of it.

Hajime smirked; he reached for the whipping cane in the corned, the final implement Hajime intends to use tonight, aside from… one _other_ thing, anyways. “You silly little whore. Thinking you deserve to be rewarded just because you’re in a position of power?” Hajime scoffed, clicking his tongue in patronizing amusement. “I think you deserve a little extra… _something_ for that thought, don’t you say?”

Before Sonia could comprehend what her Master means by that, Hajime smacked the cane across Sonia’s bare ass. The young teen _screamed_ as her entire body shook and convulsed with unapologetically masochistic _pleasure._ Her body trembled in delight as did Hajime, the tears streaming the princess’ face making the dominant teen shudder himself. Reaching over to extend his range, Hajime began a flurry of cane strikes all over her ass, her thighs, all the way up to her backside.

The _really_ torturous thing wasn’t the pain the small object brought, but rather how Hajime _timed_ them. They weren’t a flurry, as that’s amateur; Sonia made sure to let the pain sink in for a few seconds before giving it another hard _smack._ And it was successful of causing Sonia’s eyes to widen and dilate as she _shrieked_ in orgasmic pain and pleasure. The pain only made the fire in her loins burn hotter and hotter, and it was clear from the get-go neither would be here if they didn’t love it.

If they didn’t, ultimately, love _each other._

“You pathetic, meandering little slut. You think I’m done with you?” Hajime said, eliciting a squeal as he hit Sonia’s asscheek one more time. “I’m not done with you yet. If I _could,_ I’d _never_ let you cum, keeping you in a constant state of _need_ so you serve _my_ desires, _whenever_ I want, _however_ I want. I don’t care about you, and you certainly deserve every _inch_ of it. You got that? So don’t hold back your true self as the masochistic _sow_ you are.”

Hajime’s pace increased tenfold, the strikes doubling over in tempo while maintaining the illusion of respite. Sonia’s screams grew louder and louder with each strike, but so did her unkempt arousal in all this. She _did_ love this, love it _so much,_ and wanted nothing more than Hajime to utterly _ruin_ her where she laid. But all things came to an end, and Hajime eventually stopped in full.

Sonia looked like a broken, beaten-down mess; her ass, thighs and backside were completely red and sore with numerous caning marks across them, and Sonia knelt there, drooling profusely and sobbing all the while. She was broken, and she _loved_ that – loved how for once, she _could_ allow herself to be weak as opposed to holding a literal country together by her own force of will. It was one hell of a role reversal, and something that both lovers took pure delight in.

Hajime smirked. Immediately hoisting the princess up, he placed him once again at her lap. The pain dimmed the sheer _need_ to cum in Sonia’s body for but a second, but it soon became clear in its own way Hajime wasn’t done. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

Leaving Sonia to whine and moan incoherently for a few seconds more, Hajime walked over to the pile to bring out the key to Sonia’s belt – something she’d have been undoubtedly craving for, given the wild look of sheer _want_ over her face. Sonia happily cried tears of want as Hajime dangled the key over her, while ruffling her already-messy hair in a gesture of caring.

“Good girl. Good girl.” Hajime said, kissing her gently. “Alright, Baron. You okay?”

No words needed to be said other than a gleeful smile, and Sonia – amid tears and pure arousal – bobbing her head up and down. Hajime chuckled simply.

“Alright, alright. Now, before I take this off…” Hajime said, before returning into character. “I expect you to behave while I… _manage_ you. Otherwise, it’s back to the belt for a longer period of time.” Sonia’s joy evaporated into trepidation as she nodded rapidly, something Hajime took a humored chuckle at. Immediately sliding the key into the belt, the device that was locked on for a whole _month_ finally came loose, and was removed.

Sonia almost _shrieked_ as she felt the cold night air pour onto her exposed slit in that movement, utterly _coated_ n sweat and pre-orgasm fluids. Sonia sobbed loudly as she felt the stimulation return in hitting her like a truck, if said truck brought the most pleasure imaginable. Sonia immediately tried to rub her thighs together, almost instinctively, but Hajime’s stronger arms kept her bound legs at bay. Hajime simply gave a knowing smirk to her girlfriend, one that – in a total lack of assertiveness in her part – was met with a look of fear and pure _need._

In other words, this was the grand prize.

“My, oh, my.~” Hajime said, teasingly gazing at her exposed clitoris. “You’re just soaking wet, aren’t you? What an utterly depraved girl you are, _Sonia-chan.”_ As Hajime said that, Sonia mewled in pleasure – addressing one by honorifics when otherwise in total familiarity just felt _right_ at that moment, for the air of superiority around it.

Hajime wasted no time. Sliding his fingers down to Sonia’s most sensitive spot, he began actively fiddling with her bright, bulbous clitoris while sliding a few digits into her labia. Sonia _shrieked_ from the much-needed sensation, bucking her hips in unbridled, unfurled _ecstasy._ Her eyes fluttered and she moaned in unadulterated pleasure, rubbing her hips against Hajime’s finger in an attempt to maximize the need she had to cum. She _needed_ to, _especially_ after being denied for so long.

It was not to last, sadly.

 _Just_ before Sonia could finally orgasm after a whole _month_ of waiting on edge, Hajime pulled his fingers out of Sonia’s slick entrance. The Ultimate Princess _screamed_ upon feeling the sensations leave her body. She was so close no less! She thrashed around _sobbing,_ almost throwing a bit of a fit over how cruelly she was denied at the last moment, but all it devolved into was her melting into a hormonal puddle of goo who can’t coherently speak, much less _think,_ of anything but the pleasure to return.

Hajime simply smirked devilishly. “Aww, did you want to be finished off?~” Hajime smirked; in that moment, his hands went to Sonia’s breasts as he toyed with her nipples, eliciting similarly-agonized squeals and bawls. “All you have to do is _beg_ for it. Go on, beg. If you ask nicely, I’ll let you cum.”

“Fuuhhh… fwhuuuhuh…” Sonia garbled, trying to find coherent footing in spite of the gag and her own addled brain. “Fweaaash…”

Hajime’s smirk only grew. “Not good enough. Louder.”

“Fweassssh… fhweaaaghh…”

_“Not good enough. Louder.”_

“Fweaaaaaagh! Plfheaaaaaaaaagh!” Sonia finally reached a breaking point, tears streaking down her ruined face. _“P-PWEAGH, MHASHTER, FHUC MHEEE!”_

Sonia began sobbing hysterically, and the sight was _glorious._ Seeing the princess bellow like an animal before collapsing into a fit of frustrated and hormone-addled sobs and mute whimpers was _delicious,_ and Hajime couldn’t savor _enough_ of it. Just above the collar where her neck, Hajime sunk his teeth into Sonia’s neck and suckled gently at the flesh, leaving a sharp gasp from the overstimulated and crying royal as Hajime left a trail of love bites all over his neck and collarbone. By the time a few more minutes passed, Sonia’s left neck was covered in them.

If he had any say in the matter, he’d continue this for even _longer._

Hajime looked at the clock. Time sure flies, doesn’t it? The handle on the clock marked 9:50 PM, and the Reserve Course Student realized in that moment it was probably for the best to finish. Looking at the mewling and broken Sonia, Hajime gave a gentle kiss as he left Sona on the bed, still convulsing and crying.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby. I’ll give you what you want.” He wasn’t exactly choosy about it, either; reaching into the chest to get at a bottle of lubricant, Hajime made sure to undo the fly and buckle of his fanciful slacks, revealing the entire length of what Sonia was _desperate_ to see this whole time. Regardless of Sonia still being in too much of a daze to even look over at her fiancé, Hajime slathered his erection in lubricant, and went over to Sonia to slather some more of the translucent, slippery gel over his own right fingers. It was only so long before the dominant teenager found himself letting Sonia resting in his lap, still whimpering and horrifically aroused.

“You ready, bitch?” Hajime whispered teasingly. “I sure am.”

After properly coating his finger, Hajime slipped his middle digit directly into Sonia’s anus. The Ultimate Princess _gasped,_ feeling a new wave of tears come upon her face as Hajime fancifully began stretching around her rectum. “How does it feel, to have your King finger you in the ass like the whore you are?” Hajime said, hot breath reaching Sonia’s hickey-covered neck and earlobe; it was not long before he introduced his index finger, scissoring and stretching out Sonia in preparation for what was to come. As Sonia moaned and whimpered pitifully, the Ultimate Princess felt herself bounce on Hajime’s finger a bit more before she finally found herself in _some_ magnitude close to satisfied.

By the time Hajime pulled his fingers out, Sonia was a mess. Sobbing and moaning, eyes rolled to the back of her head, utterly _drenched_ in sweat and orgasmic fluids, and standing on such a aroused purgatory of not being able to cum that it seemed apparent Sonia’s lost herself in the haze. Hajime took a moment to glance over his handiwork and simply smile. _This is a rare sight,_ Hajime thought happily, _to see somebody as beautiful as you like_ this.

It was not long before the finish line arrived, though. Hajime readied his erection, entirely ready to pull Sonia out of her haze with one, finishing stroke. He took the time to peck Sonia on the cheek, causing the teen’s heart to flutter. “Y’know, you’re gorgeous when you’re so broken like this. Time to break you even further, it seems.~”

He grabbed Sonia’s thighs and held her up –

“Cum if you can, slave.”

That was all Sonia needed to hear upon feeling Hajime slide his erection into Sonia’s anus, bumping at the perineum and pounding her until it woke her from her haze. And she _screamed_ to the heavens, tears awakening anew as she felt unbridled, primal _pleasure_ with each thrust. It wasn’t even her _normal_ entrance that was getting pounded, yet it still felt as intense and electrifying as Sonia could possibly imagine.

“Well? It feels good, _doesn’t_ it, you cocksleeve?” Hajime whispered heavily, breath picking up as he felt his own orgasm coming at last too. “Must be nice to be treated like the girl you are, huh?”

Her short screams enveloped into pure ecstasy as she rode Hajime, moans and wails becoming electrified with each pound. Her eyes cross and her toes curled, her hands balled and tears flowed through sobs. She hit the point where she was _so_ electrified she couldn’t take it, _screaming_ and _thrashing_ Hajime’s name around, and with one final push, Sonia saw _stars._

Her body quaked and trembled as she finally reached her orgasm at long last, howling as a whole month’s worth of denial crashed down on her like a tidal wave, euphoria and ecstasy being emitted from her brain’s neurons as she reverted to a primal state of pure _arousal…_ there were no words to describe the wave of pleasure she felt in that moment. None. Nor did Sonia think there was any mortal language that could accurately describe the high as she rode back down to Earth.

Judging by Hajime’s soft grunts, he seemed all too satisfied himself, having come directly into Sonia. Heaving and moaning, Sonia was removed from Hajime’s flaccid penis with a satisfying _plop,_ while coated and warmed by the stickiness from Hajime’s own orgasmic fluids. It seemed like an eternity before the high rode off, but she plopped onto the bed, her mind still reeling from the stimulation.

Hajime was quick to undo the gag as well as the rest of Sonia’s bindings (especially the collar, now that the two-hour session was finally over), giving an awkward smile as Sonia – even with the ballgag removed – labored breaths wildly. “Uhh… I didn’t happen to go overboard, didn’t I?”

Sonia, still teary-eyed but thankfully satisfied, was busy catching her breath. “I-I’m _never_ … l-letting you… put that… a-accursed… _belt_ … on me… _ever again.”_ Sonia paused amid heavy breathing. “W-Well… n-not for… a _m-month…_ at l-least… y-you… _brute.”_

Hajime gave a teasing pout, almost as if resembling the faces Sonia made. “Aww, not even for three weeks?”

Sonia playfully punching Hajime’s shoulder – with _surprising_ force despite Sonia being exhausted – told Hajime everything he needed to know for the immediate future. _“Ouch!_ Hahahaha… alright, I get it, I get it. Cam down.”

Sonia _pouted,_ but still smiled, glowing a bright red hue _._ “Y-You are so utterly _abhorrent_ , Hajime… e-even _if_ I love you more than anyone...”

“Duly noted.” Hajime ruffled Sonia’s messy hair, kissing her gently. As Hajime was the only one of the two with even footing, he zipped and buckled his pants back on and scooped up the naked Sonia bridal style, to none of the Ultimate Princess’ complaints.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” Hajime smiled. “You look like a complete mess.”

“Y-Yes. That would be appreciated…”

* * *

The aftercare process, for a suitably long session, was suitably thorough. Hajime made sure to ensure Sonia looked like she had nothing done to her, washing her in Hajime’s bathroom while applying a generous amount of soap and bodywash. He also made sure to break open the medicine compartment to ease on Sonia’s canings. In a fitting tell of their love for each other, Hajime made no sudden moves to screw around with her; that was _for_ the escapades, not when it was all said and done.

Sonia, aside from a bit of aching and an awkward-feeling enema, looked no worse for wear. It was not long either before Hajime discarded his formal royal attire and garnered in his own pajamas. Sonia was quick to exit out, giggling. She looked no worse for wear likewise, and if anyone was the more innocent, once would assume both sixteen-year olds walked out of a sleepover kids their age are _expected_ to engage in. Sonia kissed Hajime on the cheek, and soon, both teenage lovers found themselves snuggling on the bed.

“You know, I truly do wonder if we couldn’t invite our classmates over to Novoselic!” Sonia smiled, beaming entirely. “I can imagine they would simply _love_ to be here!”

“I was thinking the same thing myself.” Hajime smiled, chuckling. “Though, uh, we ought to be careful with our sex life around ‘em. You don’t want to have that revealed to prying eyes, don’t you?”

Sonia guffawed, turning a bright red crimson. “W-Why, I never…!”

“Relax! I’m just kidding! They won’t find out.” Hajime laughed, showering his fiancé in kisses; Sonia blushed and smiled sweetly in response, letting Hajime continue with a more serious frown. “Though I still wonder, you don’t suppose that Old Ironsides – your father – won’t try to pull something on me?”

Sonia frowned likewise. “No, I do not think so. House Nevermind is taught from birth to serve the people and state, not themselves. Anyone who is considered a poor candidate for ruling the people benevolently is exiled from the family… though thanks to our familial education, that almost never happened.”

“I know. I suppose it’s just the way he looks at me…” Hajime said with a huff. “You don’t suppose he hates me, huh?”

Sonia paused, biting her lip. “No, I don’t think so. He just seems to be protective of me. He doesn’t exactly warm up to anybody who tries to associate with his eldest daughter.”

“I can imagine.” Hajime sighed. “I can imagine that being a world-famous figure makes you liable for threats.”

A pause. Sonia’s lip quivered.

Hajime frowned. “Sonia? Is something wro – “

It was only in that moment Sonia swiftly embraced Hajime, holding her lover tight.

“Please. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Sonia said, tearing up slightly. “Just… promise me to stay safe. For not just Novoselic or me. But for our classmates. If you ever got hurt, I…”

Sonia felt tears return to her eyes. “I d-don’t know what I’d do.”

Hajime’s lip quivered, but in an attempt to calm the worried Sonia, he pulled his lover in for a short kiss, breaking it with a genuine smile. “Relax. I have no promise of kicking it anytime soon. Especially given I’m _allegedly_ to become King one day.”

Sonia laughed. “You _are_ next in line, you simpleton! Primogeniture laws, remember?”

“I know, I know, heh.” Hajime smiled. “But… I can promise you I’ll be safe. For you. You mean too much to me.”

Sonia’s lip quivered. “You promise?”

The two lovers held each other’s hands, with the diamonds from their engagement rings gleaming in the bed lamp’s light. Hajime gripped onto his loved one tighter, and in an instinctive move, pulled her into a hug. Sonia felt herself reminded _why_ he fell in love with this young man, for he meant the world to her, more than the country, more than _anything,_ because it made Sonia realize what she always wanted to be seen as.

Not as a figurehead. A person.

A _human._

“I promise, Sonia.” Hajime began, softly. “I promise I’ll never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 6567 words. Not bad me, not bad at all.
> 
> Anyway, to those fishing around my other fics, do know that I _very much intend_ to update both Sporting Hopefuls and Lavender given the time and opportunity. This was just a side diversion because I adore these two idiots so much, and wanted to do them justice with a good smutfic with 'em.
> 
> Anyways, please kudos, leave a comment, and share your thoughts! And kudos to those who get the title's meaning... obvious as it ought to be. XD


End file.
